


Frenemies

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Rope Bondage, Serial: s139 The Mark of the Rani, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy will help Clara find the Doctor's TARDIS again once Clara answers Missy's questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenemies

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS before a bright flash blinded her. When the flash subsided, Missy stood in front of her, her gadget pointed at Clara. "Come with me if you want to live," Missy said, doing her best Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation. 

 

Missy cuffed Clara's hands with rope, placing them behind her back. She tied Clara's torso and ankles to a chair. 

Clara felt Missy's hand go up her skirt, a finger circling her clit. "Are you all right, dear?" Missy said in her ear. 

Clara's eyes widened. "Missy?" 

"Yes?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Shh, I'm helping you relax. I know you humans like this. I know my wife loved this." 

"You were married?" 

"For a few years. Last incarnation, when I was a man. It didn't last. She killed me. But I came back." 

"I thought you didn't care for the human 'reproductive frenzy,' or whatever you called it." 

"Silly, I was talking about my relationship with the Doctor. We have a different type of relationship." 

"A relationship where you tie me up and finger me while you talk in my ear?" 

"Uh-huh. Helps that you fancy girls, too." 

"I don't fancy you." 

"You wanted me dead. I'd consider that flirting." Missy winked, even though Clara couldn't see her winking. "What's that term you humans use?...'Frenemy,' that's the word. We're frenemies. Frenemies with benefits. Shh. Focus." 

Clara felt the tension building in her body. She started to shift around as much as she could in the chair. 

Missy grinned. "Good. Relax. Mummy's going to tell you a story. A long time ago, there were ten of us. Ten Time Lords known as the Deca. We were all friends. But I don't care about the other seven right now. I only care about the other three. Myself, the Doctor, and the Rani. We three became renegades, eventually in different ways. The Doctor, as you know, is foolishly attempting to defend Earth. I'm trying to kill everyone. And then there's the Rani. One of the most brilliant students I ever met at the Prydonian Academy and yet one of the most foolish." 

"What's the Prydonian Academy?" 

"It's like university, but for Time Lords. You'd quit school before the first lecture if you tried to enrol. She experimented on rodents when she was on Gallifrey. Mice. Rats. One of her mice ate the Lord President's cat and forced the Lord President himself to regenerate." 

Clara laughed. 

"Not funny. It was very serious at the time. Anyway, after that the Rani fled Gallifrey and became, well, the Rani. Let's jump to the present, the 1820s. Your Earth time, of course. I ran into the Rani and convinced her we should unite to stop the Doctor and his companion Miss Perpugilliam Brown. Calls herself Peri. Still a stupid name. Have you two met?" 

Missy could see Clara writhing in her bonds. Clara gasped. 

"I'm going to assume that's a no. Long story short, we were trying to stop the Doctor from meddling in our affairs and the Doctor and Peri stopped us. But there's something else. Let's say you're a genius. An egotistical scientific genius who also happens to be a megalomaniac. You grew up playing with the Doctor in the red grass of Gallifrey. You have a distain for human life, so much that you'd align with me." 

Clara gasped again. Her head jerked back. 

"Think about that. What kind of mine would you build if you were the Rani?" 

"What kind of question is that?" 

"It's not a question to the Rani. That's just how she thinks. Now, what kind of mine?" 

"I don't know." 

"I'm going to stop this unless you tell me. And I know how it feels to stop in the middle of something like this." Missy laughed. "I don't know why I didn't regenerate into a woman sooner." 

"I don't know, Missy." 

Missy stopped moving her finger around Clara's clit. 

"Is it something that doesn't normally explode?" 

"Very good." Missy started stroking Clara again. "Maybe this will help. Think of long-lived beings. Beings that can live for hundreds of years. Beings that don't move at all." 

Clara gasped. "Trees?" 

"Yes! Trees. Tree mines." 

"Tree mines? This Rani's just as mad as you are." 

"Hush. Back to that ancient TARDIS the Doctor owns. You're familiar with it dispersing into atoms to protect itself from attackers." 

Clara was breathing heavier and faster. "Yes." 

"Should I press on that, dear? You're getting harder." 

"Yes, Missy." Clara moaned. 

Missy pressed harder on Clara's clit, still circling it. "There's a different type of defence system other TARDISes have, including that heap of junk the Doctor calls a ship. It's still called a Hostile Action Displacement System. Instead of turning into atoms, what do you think it does?" 

"It moves out of the way?" 

"Yes." 

"So you're saying the TARDIS is somewhere nearby this village?" 

"Yes. Along with the Doctor." 

"Because the TARDIS would still be around here unless the Doctor was in serious trouble." 

"Yes. I'm going to help you find him because we're frenemies. And then I'm going to find the Rani and kill her. Her pet Tyrannosaurus rex almost ate me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that woman from the start." 

Clara laughed again. 

"This may be funny to you, but it's serious to me." 

Clara stopped laughing. 

"Uh-huh. Looks like you're almost there. Still fidgeting, that's good. There's a flush on your checks. Some panting. Your tounge's darting out. And you're still hard. Just a little bit more." 

Seconds later, Clara let out a loud moan. Missy laughed.

"Missy, please stop. I can't take it anymore." 

Missy stopped stroking Clara, but she slid a finger down and felt her slit. "You're leaking." 

"That happens when a woman's aroused, Missy." 

"I know. You act like I've never been aroused in this body before." 

Missy grabbed a chair and sat in front of Clara. 

"What are you doing?" Clara asked. 

"You're getting drowsy. It was good, wasn't it?" 

"I don't trust you sitting in front of me." 

"Of course you shouldn't. Maybe I'll get the urge to kill you while you take a little nap. Don't worry, dead or alive, I'll take you to the Doctor." 

"You're not going to kill me. I know it." 

Missy grinned as Clara dozed off in her chair. She didn't have the urge to kill Clara. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
